Karakai Moments
by Osravix
Summary: Details of the various moments between Takagi and Nishikata, a classic example of the games of cats and mice.
1. Golden Sunset

**Golden Sunset**

The sound of shoes tapping along the sidewalk filled the silent street. Nishikata was deep in thought, eyes blankly fixed on the watch he had gotten for his birthday and determined to get a win over the girl walking slightly ahead of him. A simple, singular, _one_ victory. Was that too much to ask for? He scowled at Takagi as they strolled along, her hair swaying slightly with every step she took, assisted by the light breeze.

She looked back over her shoulder, eyes fixing him in their grasp. "Say, Nishikata."

He rolled his eyes. _Here comes more._ "Yes, Takagi-san?"

"Why don't we take another route back to our houses?"

Nishikata thought through this request furiously, trying to find where her concealed trap was. As he came to the conclusion that he couldn't find out what it was, he internally sighed. Preparing to get teased, the boy opened his mouth. "Sure, why not? We're going to be late getting home though." He would learn soon enough. _Also, I'll get more chances to triumph over Takagi-san._ He smiled at that thought, oblivious to the girl that was wearing a puzzled expression as she glanced at him.

They turned a corner, Takagi leading the way into a different road. The sun glowed a warm orange, dying the pair's fronts golden as they walked towards the approaching sunset. The girl sighed in contentment. "Aren't sunsets amazing? They're proof that even endings can be beautiful."

Nishikata nodded mindlessly, still too absorbed in brainstorming to pay attention. "Uh huh." _I know I have better upper body strength than her, but how do I use that to my advantage?_

Takagi slowed down to walk beside him. She raised a brow. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Mhm, yeah." _Maybe if I use a pull up bar...no. I already lost the one where we flipped over the bar. How was I supposed to know she had shorts on underneath?_

Both brows were raised now. "Want to walk to the park with me?" _It has to be something about arm strength though! I know I can beat her!_

"Of course." Realization dawned on him a split second later. "I mean- _what_?"

She smiled sweetly. "Too late!"

 _Tsk._ "Fine." Mentally slapping himself for slipping up so easily like that, they adjusted their path to go to the park. "I need the exercise anyways. And didn't you say you like walking?"

She gave him a radiant smile as they kept walking. "You remembered."

Nishikata felt some heat creeping up his neck, and he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Uh...yeah. Just barely." _When Takagi-san is smiling like that...she's...she's actually cu-cu-_

"We're here!" The park, with its various yellowing trees and paths snaking their ways across the green grass spotted with fallen leaves, spread out in front of them. A few children were darting across the expanse, dodging tree trunks and hopping over rocks as they chased each other around. Their parents sat to the side, chatting to one another and one eye following their children. Takagi took in the scene and turned to Nishikata, who was still staring at her, dumbfounded. She smirked. "Are you red because of the sunset," she stepped closer. "Or...because you're blushing?" Her eyes _twinkled._

He jerked. "Th-the sunset, obviously! Why would I be blushing?" He averted his eyes, in case she could read his mind through them. _Knowing Takagi-san...I wouldn't put it past her._ His eyes caught on a particularly wide tree as he looked over her shoulder. Nishikata felt like a lightbulb had appeared over his head and suddenly turned on. He looked back to Takagi, smirking. _With this, I'll beat you for sure!_ Oh, he could already hear the trumpets sounding in his head.

"How about we have a competition, Takagi-san?"

She frowned. "But you've lost every single one of them for this entire year. Are you sure?"

He mentally crowed in victory. _That's right! Feel my victorious aura and cower in fear!_ "Not this one! You'll lose, and I'll finally be able to turn the tables!"

Takagi gave him a dubious look. "Okay. I'll even let you make up the rules this time."

Nishikata's eyes blazed with awakened motivation. He boldly strode over to the tree without a look back and laid his hand upon the trunk. _Ah, tree. I should thank you for letting me have this win!_ He peered above him. Finding a particularly eye-catching branch, he pointed at it. "Whoever gets to that branch up there," he gestured at the branch, "wins! Loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do!" _Hehehe Takagi-san! This is my righteous retaliation!_

Takagi looked up, trying to locate the branch he was talking about. "The really big branch, right?"

Nishikata nodded, hands on his hips. "Yes."

Her gaze switched between the branch and the boy in front of her. "It looks pretty high up."

Nishikata scoffed. "What, you scared of heights?"

She shrugged. "Prepare to do my bidding, Nishikata." _Oh, just you wait, Takagi-san! I'll be able to pull myself up much faster than you!_

They laid their messenger bags at the base of the trunk and backed a few paces away. Nishikata glanced to his right. Takagi was standing there, watching him calmly. A seed of doubt almost planted itself in his head. _No time to doubt myself, I have to believe!_

"Ready?" He asked. At her nod, he began counting down with his fingers. "Three...two...one!"

Nishikata sprinted and pushed off the trunk, catching a branch in his grasp as he flew up. He pulled himself up and stood on it. He looked down as he began reaching up again. Takagi was slowly getting up, seemingly worried about letting her skirt ride up too far. Nishikata smirked, going up another branch. _It's in the bag._

The branch that was their goal was but an arm's reach away. Nishikata looked down to check that Takagi was still below him and hadn't fallen off. Annoyed and frustrated he may be at her teasing, but he held no ill will towards her. _Huh? She's not below me!_ Panic shot through him, numbing his fingers and chilling his spine. What if she _had_ fallen off? Had he gone too far with this challenge? A finger poked itself into his ribs.

" _HAHAHAHA,_ " Nishikata began laughing as his most ticklish spot was assaulted. "St-st-stop-p!"

Surprisingly, the offending finger relented. Nishikata was astonished when he was greeted with the beaming visage of Takagi. "Takagi-san! When did you get up so fast?" _Not good! I'm so close to the end!_

Takagi leaned closer, as if she had a secret to tell. "Well, you might have stronger arms, but you don't ride a bike regularly," she whispered. _Shoot!_ She had stronger legs than him. How could he had forgotten that?

"Nishikata, do you know what they sing about two people in a tree together, alone?" She looked at him innocently.

He knew, of course. Knew that this was the end of his lead over her. That she would insert a question like that was just how Takagi was. She would let him get in the lead, but then give him a shock that would delay him just enough so she could win. Would this time be any different?

No. It wouldn't be. So as he struggled through his blush, jerky limbs, and addled mind, Takagi was gone with a swish of her skirt.

 _Damn!_

She was peering down at him as he found his balance again with an amused expression. Resigned to his defeat, he climbed up the rest of the way slowly. He settled in on the broad branch next to her as she moved to the side to give him space, victorious aura slipping off, replaced with the sting of failure.

"You have really good upper body strength, Nishikata."

The boy sighed, kicking his feet against the bark, watching as it chipped away under the punishment. "Fat lot of help it did me here. What do you want me to do?" He saw her frown out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't need to do anything-but!"

"But what?" He turned his head to look at her quizzically.

"Sunsets are proof that even endings are beautiful." She tilted her head, giving him a warm smile. "Look!" She pointed with her finger through a gap in the foliage.

Nishikata's eyes followed, and his breath caught. _It truly is._ The sun was gleaming with a reddish-orange light now, highlighted like a crown jewel against the streaks of purple and blues and yellows spilling across the sky. Clouds appeared to frame it as if they were afraid to diminish the warmth it seemed to beam down to the two observers sitting in the tree.

"You're...right." Nishikata leaned his head against the trunk, eyes still fixed on the sight before him. He turned his head to look at his companion again, and saw another sun, right next to him, except this one was highlighted against a sky of yellow and orange leaves instead. Caramel brown hair, slightly tousled from their climb was _glowing_ , creating a fiery halo around her head. She seemed to give off light as she smiled at him, eyes turning into twin suns of deep gold.

"Told you."

They sat on their perch in silence, admiring the sunset, before Takagi shattered it with a few quiet words. "You know, this makes me really happy."

The boy flinched. _What? The sunset or me?_

As if she had read his mind, she spoke again. "The sunset, of course." She smirked at him.

"Uh-Yeah! The sunset."

"Aww, don't look so disappointed, Nishikata!"

"I'm not disappointed! You're seeing things!"

Giggling and huffing hung in the air. "What time is it, Nishikata?"

"Around six-thirty."

"We're going to be late!"

A faint smile tugged on his lips.

"Told you."

* * *

 **A/N: Did I go too out of character? I had other ideas but then I read the manga and turns out- two of them were already in there so imagine my disappointment when I found out. Review plz. *Was originally chapter two***


	2. Sudden Urges

**Sudden Urges**

Nishikata walked through the door into his homeroom, wincing as his arms protested every time he moved them. _It's all Takagi-san's fault_ , he grumbled. She had teased him so much yesterday that he had done 111 pushups, due to his rule of doing three pushups for every time she teased him. He plodded towards his desk in the corner of the room mechanically, greeting his friends with nods rather than a wave, as he normally would've done. The room was filled with chatter, as Tanabe-sensei wasn't there yet.

"Nishikata," Takagi called. She was already sitting at her desk. Nishikata quickened his pace, collapsing onto his chair with a huff before turning right to face his neighbor. She was currently observing him with a small smile, as she always did. "Yes?"

She tilted her head. "Why were you walking like that?"

Nishikata startled. "Like what?"

"Like this." The girl stood up and began imitating how he moved, with unbending arms and jerky movements. She stopped after a few moments, looking down at Nishikata.

 _Should I tell her about my pushup rule...? No, she'd just tease me more._ Realizing she was still looking down expectantly at him, he struggled for a response. "Uh-I had a sudden urge to, that's all!"

Takagi narrowed her eyes at him. Nishikata squirmed under her gaze. _Can she tell I'm lying?_ She then broke off the stare, smiling again, and he breathed a relieved sigh. However, no sooner had the puff of air escaped his mouth did the brunette leaned down, so that her face was closer than a foot to his. Her hair slid down her shoulders in steady waves to hang in the air.

"I have sudden urges as well, Nishikata, so I understand," she said conversationally.

Nishikata spluttered, trying to look anywhere but at her. _What does she mean, sudden urges?_ "W-what urges?" He managed, still avoiding her gaze like it was a fire. Despite his best efforts, his attention was drawn back to her when she inched even closer to him. Against his will, his eyes locked onto hers. _Had her eyes always looked so brown?_ He couldn't tear his gaze away from them. Vaguely, he heard her whisper, "Like...these sudden urges to pinch you!" _What?_

Two hands came up with lightning fast speed, faster than he could retreat, pinching his cheeks with superhuman strength. At the same time, the door flew open, giving way to their teacher. Jolted out of his thoughts and in a fresh wave of pain, he toppled out of his chair, sore arms forgotten as they windmilled around, trying to keep his balance. He failed, falling to the floor flat on his back as Takagi began giggling above him. He closed his eyes and sighed, resigned.

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LAYING ON THE FLOOR, NISHIKATA?_ " Tanabe-sensei bellowed, causing the entire classroom to jump.

Nishikata's eyes flew open in alarm, and he attempted to get up. He groaned as his arms screamed in pain.

Tanabe's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you just groan at me?" The room was deadly silent.

Nishikata's eyes bugged out. "N-no, sir! I was just-"

The teacher's eyes slid over to Takagi and then back to Nishikata. "And what were you doing so close to your classmate?"

He was saved from having to reply by Takagi. "Sorry sir, we were just having a staring contest and he was startled so he fell down," she said.

Tanabe suspiciously stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "Just get up, Nishikata. I don't get paid enough for this." He strode towards the desk at the front of the classroom and began to give out instructions.

The boy looked after him, speechless that Takagi had managed to save him from getting in trouble. _There's no way this is real Takagi-san!_ A hand stretched out towards him. His eyes followed the limb to its owner, who looked down at him innocently, good intentions swimming in her eyes. He blinked before taking the hand and letting himself be hoisted up. "Thanks," he muttered. He sat down in his chair gingerly. As he glanced to the side, he caught sight of the girl smirking at him as she sat down. He raised a brow in question.

"Your cheeks are _really_ red," she whispered. Nishikata gritted his teeth. _They probably are._ "Thanks to you," he hissed. She flashed him a knowing smile. "Are you sure it wasn't just because of a sudden urge?"

Nishikata blushed, turning to look out the window instead. Muted giggles began behind him. _Never mind. She's the worst human on this planet. Ever._ But as the giggles stopped and they began doing the work Tanabe-sensei gave them, Nishikata looked over, discreetly. Or as discreetly as he could manage. It probably wasn't very inconspicuous though, for as he was mulling over how evil or nice she was, Takagi looked at him as she tucked a stray hair behind an ear. He blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Another sudden urge, huh?"

Nishikata wasn't sure how much blood could rush to his face before he would pass out.

* * *

Feed my hunger for reviews! *This was originally chapter one*


	3. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

Wind ruffled Nishikata's hair as he walked down the quiet street, yawning. A girl appeared at the turn of another street in front of him.

"Oh, good morning, Nishikata." She gave him a small wave, smiling.

"Hey, Takagi-san." He walked a little faster to join her where she was waiting. They set off once he had drawn level. He saw her turn her face to him out of the corner of his vision.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night? You look dead on your feet."

Nishikata yawned again. "No way. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"A bit?" Takagi's voice took on a teasing lilt. "Are you sure you weren't watching 100% Unrequited Love again? The new season came out yesterday, didn't it?"

 _How?!_ Nishikata snapped his head up, a denial hot on his tongue.

"Uh...Takagi-san, your hair."

He had just noticed the ponytail Takagi was sporting today.

"Hm? It's windy today so I put it up. Does it look bad?"

Nishikata shook his head, plodding alongside Takagi. "Nah. It just surprised me."

He opened his mouth to let out yet another yawn-

Without warning, Nishikata felt something stick itself into his vulnerable mouth.

"Gyah!" He almost tripped in his haste to step back. It had withdrawn instantly, but not without robbing him of his yawn.

"Ahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Takagi laughed. She doubled over, shaking.

"Why?!" Nishikata touched his mouth in shock. _I'm unfit for marriage; Takagi-san's been inside me!_

She looked up, wiping away the little tears that had formed in her eyes. "Well, I thought you needed some help waking up, so…"

Nishikata couldn't believe his ears. "...So you put your finger in my mouth?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Takagi moved closer so that she was looking right into his eyes. "You seem much more awake now."

 _Too close!_

Takagi didn't miss the bright red blush appearing on his face. Perhaps it incited her, because she crept even closer.

It seemed to Nishikata as if Takagi's eyes pulled at something deep in his chest.

"Or maybe not," she whispered.

 _Ba-dump._

Takagi stepped back, an incredibly smug smile on her face as she admired her handiwork.

Dumbfounded and red-faced, Nishikata stood there unmoving while his mind rebooted.

 _No way, did changing her hairstyle make her tease game even stronger?!_

"W-whatever." Nishikata had no choice but to take the loss. "Let's go."

Giggling, Takagi followed Nishikata as they resumed their walk to school.

* * *

Afternoon had arrived, and it marked the end of another day of Nishikata getting relentlessly teased. It didn't help that he had crashed halfway through the day, which meant he was a prime target for Takagi.

36 times he had been teased. Thirty-six! It was the hairstyle; he was sure of it.

He could already feel his arms cramping up.

"I have to somehow get rid of it; otherwise, I'll be doing pushups until I die," Nishikata sighed. He sunk down in his chair until only his eyes were above desk level.

The door slid back, and Takagi appeared, ponytail swinging.

"Hello, Takagi-san." Nishikata wondered if she had heard him.

She tilted her head in curiosity. "Why are you sitting like that? You'll mess up your back."

"No reason." Nishikata tried to get back up, only to find that he couldn't. He scrabbled at the desk as the chair slid back.

"Waahh!" In two short seconds and a crash, Nishikata was dumped upon the floor.

" _Tsk_." Smirking, Takagi held out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks." Nishikata was too tired to be even be embarrassed for looking so uncool in front of a girl.

"Are you alright?" Takagi's eyes were following how he rubbed his chin where it had glanced off the edge of the desk.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Nishikata blinked to stave off his drowsiness. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go home."

The door slid shut, leaving the classroom swathed in bright afternoon light.

* * *

Nishikata studiously covered his mouth as he yawned, ignoring the giggles that started up beside him. Takagi had done it to him again in art when the teacher wasn't looking, and he had learned his lesson after that.

They arrived at the vending machine they had always used, and Nishikata stepped up to buy a drink.

A thought occurred to him as he reached to retrieve the can from the bottom. He turned his head back. "Hey, Takagi-san, d'you want something too?"

"Hm? You'll buy me one even though we didn't have a contest?" She had a rare look of surprise on her face.

"Y-yeah, well, maybe I'm feeling generous," Nishikata muttered. It would probably be better if he didn't say that he'd feel guilty if he was the only one with a drink. After inserting more money into the machine, he stepped aside to let Takagi choose.

Takagi took the dispensed can and stood up. "Thanks, Nishikata." She gave him a brilliant smile, one that could light up a dark night.

 _Ba-dump._

"H-huh?" Nishikata shook himself back to reality. "Yeah, don't mention it."

"Did you shake yourself because you were falling asleep?" Takagi asked as they moved on from the vending machine.

Nishikata spluttered. "Of-of course! I told you I was tired this morning, didn't I?"

Takagi looked at him. "So then why are your ears red?"

"Beats me," Nishikata said while shrugging as nonchalantly as he could manage. He took a sip of his juice to add onto the effect.

"Nishikata, look at me," Takagi suddenly said.

"Huh?" The boy stopped in his tracks. "Okay."

Wordlessly, Takagi stared at him blankly, and Nishikata was growing more confused by the minute.

 _Maybe there's something on my face? No, she would've already made fun of that already._

Mind spinning, he took another sip feverishly. Having a girl, especially Takagi-san, look at him like that made him self-conscious.

Without warning, Takagi made her one-hit-KO funny face.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAA!" Juice spurted out of Nishikata's nose. He immediately doubled over, hacking, while Takagi doubled over, laughing.

"Nishikata, you're really just too easy!" Takagi cried out between fits of giggling.

" _Ugh_ ," Nishikata uttered. He bent over, trying to rid his nostrils of remaining liquid.

"Here," a voice above him said. "Use this."

There was a familiar white cloth in front of his eyes. Nishikata took the cloth and wiped his nose with it. "Thanks."

He raised his head.

 _Wow._

The ponytail spilled over her shoulders. A small smile rested on her lips. Her eyes seemed to radiate nothing but kindness. Takagi smiled deeper and straightened up. "No problem."

For a moment, Nishikata could almost picture Takagi as a mother, patiently guiding her child through life.

 _Ba-dump._

"Nishikata, your mouth is hanging open." In a flash, the kindness was wholly replaced by mischief.

 _Crap!_

His hand shot up to shield it, but Takagi was already there. To his surprise, Nishikata felt fingers gently wrap around his chin instead.

"Uh?" He intelligently grunted. A cool sensation ran across his chin, right where he had hit it earlier.

"This looks like it hurts," Takagi commented. "It's pretty red, you know?"

Nishikata felt her thumb sweep across another time and swore he was going to blow up from sensory overload. In an effort to prevent himself from doing _just_ that, his eyes roamed around, searching for anything to divert his attention.

A glint caught his eye. It was a bead of liquid clinging to Takagi's hair by the side of her head, probably from when juice had exploded out of his nose like a broken fire hydrant.

 _Soon, it's gonna evaporate and make her hair sticky…_

He wiped it away without another thought. His hand brushed against her cheek in doing so and…

Hey, wasn't her skin really soft?

Takagi went rigid in front of him, her hand falling away from his chin. She stared, eyes rounded like a doe.

 _Ba-dump._

What he had just done registered, and his hand flinched back. "Ah, sorry!"

"Uh-uhm-" Nishikata tripped over his own words like a madman. "Th-there was a drop of juice on your hair, you see! And, uh..."

He quailed under Takagi's eyes. "Ah! You know what, I just remembered something! See you tomorrow!"

Nishikata ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He reached his house in record time and slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily.

He looked at his hands.

 _Ah, shoot!_ Within them, he still clutched Takagi's handkerchief. The feeling of her skin came floating back.

He squished his cheeks together, cringing. "Why? Why did I do that?"

Groaning, Nishikata made his way to his room.

* * *

The morning sun, heralded by the songs of birds, shined in through the window.

A sigh joined the song.

Unbidden, yesterday's events replayed in the mind's eye.

 _Ba-dump._

* * *

 **A/N: Who's heart was it at the end?**

 **Review plz!**


	4. Lavender

**Lavender**

Takagi slid open the door to reveal an empty classroom. _Seems I'm the first one again today. That's strange._

She expected Nishikata to be already in the room, seeing as she had made sure to capitalize on nearly every opportunity she had to tease him. And he knew it, too.

"Ah, oh well." Takagi sighed into the silence. It really just gave her another opportunity to plan her next attack. She set her bag on the desk and sat down, resting her chin on her hand.

Her eye caught the recently replaced curtain by the windows. They were ripped off when someone had tripped and grabbed the curtains by accident, so they had been replaced with longer, thicker curtains.

Thick enough, in fact, that it could hide someone against the morning sun even if they were standing right behind it.

 _Would it work again?_ Takagi wondered. She had already hid behind it once last year, but with some variations, it could probably work again. Since Nishikata had been fooled by her shoes last time, if she actually kept them on this time…

Walking to the window, Takagi observed how the sky had lightened up considerably since she had set out for the school. _Nishikata should be coming soon._

The glass surface reflected a faint smile, unseen by its watcher.

* * *

Making sure her indoor shoes were plainly visible under the curtain, Takagi sat still on the windowsill. He legs were hanging off the side, but the curtains would hide the outline easily.

She heard Nishikata's humming approach the classroom. On cue, the door slid back, and his humming suddenly stopped.

" _There are a girl's shoes behind the curtain...which means Takagi-san must be here somewhere! And that...that means she heard my humming! Urk-I wish the earth would just swallow me right now."_

Takagi smiled behind the curtain, knowing Nishikata would be fretting quite intensely right about now. She didn't even think the humming was bad. However, it had just opened up another opportunity- it was the newest opening of _100%_ _Unrequited Love_.

" _Think, Nishikata! This has happened before! Last time she fooled you with her shoes under the desk, so it might be the same trap this time too...but what if it's not? What if she's actually not behind the curtain?"_

Biting her lip, Takagi struggled to keep her amusement back. This was where he would overthink it.

" _I know I checked the locker last time, so she's probably betting that I wouldn't check it again…but what if she's not in it? I'll look like an idiot…"_ There was a pause.

Takagi didn't even have to be able to read his mind to know what he would do next.

There was a metallic bang as the lockers were thrown open, and Takagi took the chance to slide out for behind the curtain, a few feet behind the boy. Padding on the floor quickly and quietly, she was soon right behind him.

" _If not here, then... behind the curtain!"_

Takagi nimbly stayed in his blind spot while Nishikata ripped the curtains aside in one fluid motion. The rising sun's light poured into the room, throwing shades of purple and grey across the desks. However, neither of their attentions were on the lightshow.

Takagi crept even closer, so that she was right next to his ear. "Oh, Nishikata~" she whispered.

To her glee, she watched the goosebumps rise on his neck, before he spun around so fast she was actually surprised that he didn't fall.

"Takagi-san- _augh!_ "

 _Out of the frying pan and straight into the fire_ , she internally laughed. The cause of his wild screech laid in Takagi's two hands, when she had jabbed them where he was most ticklish- the ribs. She wiggled her hands to prolong the effect, smiling when Nishikata's face quickly began resembling something like a fish out of water.

Amongst his laughter and struggle to break free, Nishikata began sinking lower and lower, knees giving out from under him. " _My legs! I'm going to fall from being tickled!"_

 _Ah, it wouldn't be good if he fell over again._ Noticing his shaking legs, Takagi masterfully retracted her hands. She remembered the scene where Nishikata had been pinched on the cheeks by her, gotten yelled at by Sensei, and then had spent half the day grumbling about his sore behind. Not to mention, him falling would probably drag her down with him.

Well, not that she _minded_ , but-

Stretching out her arms, she caught a Nishikata that was on a crash course with the ground. Bending slightly, she hoisted him up. _Oops. Warm._

Twitching faintly, Nishikata sighed in relief in her arms. "Thanks, Takagi-san."

But Takagi was smiling again, waiting for the realization. And-

"Oh!" _-Right on cue._

Nishikata was pretty much hugging Takagi as a result of their actions. The girl let him stay there and watched as he began changing color.

" _Something fragrant..."_ He hurriedly disentangled himself, stumbling away, face his trademark shade of cherry red. "Um...I'm sorry!"

The door slid open, revealing three pairs of legs.

"Uh…"

"Good morning," Pausing in her laughter, Takagi casually greeted them, not mentioning the existence of her shoes some distance away from her feet, nor why Nishikata looked like he had done something mortifying.

"Good morning..." They didn't mention it either, and walked into the classroom, though their gaze lingered on the frozen, blushing Nishikata for a few moments.

Takagi put her shoes back on, smirking at Nishikata. She sat down at her desk next to the now steaming boy. Not being able to resist saying one last thing, she leaned over, slowly, observing the goosebumps that popped up once again as he sensed her drawing closer.

"I used lavender shampoo last night. Did you notice it?" She whispered conspiratorially, mindful of potential eavesdroppers.

" _Urk!"_ Nishikata flinched, blushing anew. "I didn't mean to! You're the one that made my knees weak!"

Three heads swivelled at the sudden outburst, and Nishikata put his head in his heads, defeated.

Takagi leaned back, chuckling softly. _He's so adorable._

* * *

 **A/N: It's been quite a long time, with 9 months since the last update.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, as I'm always looking to improve!**


End file.
